Betrayal
by justmypename
Summary: Bella is attacked in the woods by something and somene she had never imagined. This monster betrayed its friends and its family, and most importantly, its loved one. Before Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but after New Moon and two years later. E/B Q/C R/E A/J
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I cant stop running. I have to run … if I don't, I will die within two milliseconds. And Edward will be alone for eternity. I just can't do that to him.

"Run Bella! You have to run!" I felt my heart stop as I heard those dreaded words. Jake had said them to me too many times in my nightmares 2 years ago. When Edward wasn't here. The pain ripped through me again that had cut a hole in my chest for 6 months the same year as those nightmares. And I don't know why. Edward is here, - somewhere - no doubt running behind my attacker, quickly catching up with him. Maybe it was because I had the possibility of loosing him forever, even though I wouldn't know about it, Edward would. And I can't do that to him.

"Bella! Don't stop!" A terrified Jacob screamed at me from somewhere in these woods. "Edward is closing in on him … I …" He stuttered trying to find the words that would motivate me. "I promise to find you. Don't give up, for me! FOR EDWARD!" At that point I knew I was running out of time. I had been running for far too long, and human speed like mine would soon be outwitted by something as unhuman as this. I heard Jacob crying in the background as he tried to get over the fact that he had been betrayed. That _I _had been betrayed.

Then I heard a scream. It was a manly scream, of pain and sorrow. I had heard this before just once. Once was too many times. It was Edward. Screaming. There was only one thing that could make him scream like that. Jane, from the Volturi. She was here. She was on the _thing's _side.

"EDWARD!" I stopped dead at the pain of my love's cry. The monster closed in on me, and I heard a high – pitched scream so loud that dogs would wince and the sound of it. This scream could have been my own. I was not aware of it being my own though, my throat didn't hurt at all.

"Bella! Not my Bella please! Kill me instead! Just leave her alone!" Edward screamed at the monster. Jane was still torturing him and he couldn't get out of her grasp. And I couldn't get out of the monsters. "Bella! NO! I LOVE YOU BELLA! YOU ARE MY LIFE! HOLD ON FOR ME DARLING! BELLA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SWEETHEART! PLEASE … NOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um… Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Yes?" he said not looking at me, still concentrating at something in his hands.

"_What_ exactly is that?" Edward stopped looking at it and looked at me with the look of laughter in his eyes. We where sat in my truck, waiting at traffic lights, to get to his house. I was driving for once, because he wanted to see how confused I would get on the way there.

"Your birthday present."

"Edward." I looked at him. He held it up. It was a key. I didn't want anything for my birthday, but a _key?_

"It's a key to a farm. A mountain lion farm to be precise."

I raised an eyebrow. "A mountain lion farm?"

"Yes, for when I change you." He struggled on the last words, and I knew it pained him to say it. He looked down at the key, and then looked at me through his eyelashes. "Your not going to change your mind about that, are you?" I shook my head immediately as if it was a programmed response. "Didn't think so." He looked down at his present to me again sadly. I placed my hand on his, taking the key. As always he was ice cold, but surprisingly warmer than the day's temperature.

"I love it." I smiled, and he smiled up at me looking at me with his black eyes. He had purple rings under his eyes. I let go of the key, and his smile went into a confused frown. "It looks like you need to use that. You look really thirsty."

"And it looks like you need to use your eyes with driving. The traffic lights went go about 2 minutes ago." He laughed.

"Crap!" I suddenly was aware of the honking behind me, and people going around me to carry on with getting where they need to go. I was so lost in his beauty that the real world melted around me, and I found it hard to breath again. Soon my breathing pattern will become so irregular when Edward was around, Charlie would want to send me to the hospital. Charlie … "Crap again!"

"What is it?" Edward looked worried by my random outburst.

"I forgot to tell Charlie I was coming here." I said quietly. I had already resumed driving, but I had a feeling I had missed something else.

"You needed to turn left at the last turning. It's not your day today is it? And, please, don't swear again." Edward added. I swore sometimes he could read my mind, because I was about to swear again. That's not what I had missed though. I racked my brains for what I had forgotten. "By the way have you got Alice's birthday present?" I groaned at what I had forgotten. "Guess not then." He smirked. Then something else hit me.

"Why have you got my birthday present today? I was nineteen only 6 months ago. Its another six months till my … my _twentieth _birthday."

"I had realised that Bella. I was just hoping that you would agree to my proposition before yours ran out."

"What is mine again?"

"You want to be a vampire before you are twenty." Edward said in a dead – pan voice.

"Oh yeah." I said wanting to ask him something. I wasn't sure if I should, I didn't want to upset him. "Can I ask you something?"

"'Course Bella." He said evidently distracted.

"It may hurt your feelings."

"My feelings can cope." He was still distracted.

"Why do you want to marry me before I become a vampire?" I flinched when he growled.

"I have told you before. Its all about human experiences." I sighed defeated again. I admit I didn't try that time, but I had no answer to that.

Edward suddenly edged closer to me in the car and put his arm around me. I closed my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, I needed to concentrate on driving. When I breathed in, I smelt his amazing smell. I never gave it credit when he was gone. He kissed me on the cheek, and then whispered into neck with his cool breath, "I'm so sorry about this." I was confused at first, then as I saw the opening to his house I saw a brand new car, with a big bow on it, saying 'For Bella' on it.

"Alice has given _me _a present on _her _birthday?"

"It's the only reason that she wanted to have a birthday party." He shrugged.

"Edward." I said in a huff.

"Please at least be thankful. She does love you, you know."

"Yeah so do you but _you_ don't buy me cars." I said to him in a grouchy way when he opened the drivers door for me.

"That's because I have learnt the art of knowing when you don't want something. You are going to have to take it you realise? Give it to Charlie or something."

"Who said I didn't want it?"

"Well you implied it. Whenever I offer you a car you say no." he said in a confused and slightly pained voice.

"That's fair enough. I don't want it but I will still drive it here so she sees me driving."

"Thank you." He kissed me lightly on the lips. He turned away to walk to his house. "We would get here a lot faster." He muttered.

I gasped dramatically. "Are you commenting on my driving?" I asked stroking my truck. His crooked smile surfaced and he laughed as walked towards me.

"Why yes I am. And what are you going to do about it?" he teased.

"No kissing for one month." I said defiantly.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, still teasing.

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes yes."

"You could resist this," he picked me up and put me on the bonnet of my truck and kissed me full on the mouth. Naturally as ever, I responded with too much enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his ice cold body. My arms rested on his shoulders and my hands where playing with his hair. I knew he would stop anytime soon. But he didn't, he let it carry on. We must have been there for 3 minutes kissing as passionately as he would allow until it was necessary for breath and me to stop. "For one month?" he gasped.

"I..." I was gasping for breath and he laughed.

"Of course you couldn't." he smiled and he swept me up into his arms so he was cradling me. He was still laughing when he did this.

"Ok, one week." I said, joining in with his laughter of my hopelessness to resist him. He shook his head as he opened the door.

"One day? One hour? One minute?" We kept on with this banter until I ended up with one millionth of a nano second when we where in his living room. Neither of us noticed of course, because we where locked in each other's eyes. His, still black from thirst held a golden glow. He bent his head down to kiss me again. I couldn't respond with as much enthusiasm because my feet weren't touching the ground, but I was breathless all the same.

"Could you put my daughter down please?" Charlie said unexpectedly.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled and Edward was so surprised that he dropped me. I fell to the laminated floor with a crash and Edward was by my side in an instant. He stroked my head lovingly and looked upset. Then in an instant he looked shocked, then pained. He lifted up his hand and it was soaked in my blood. He laughed.

"You always bleed at my house don't you?" he giggled, restraining himself because my father was in the room. Jasper walked into the room, looking confused. Alice turned around quickly and ushered him out of the room.

"I said put her down not drop her you idiot." Charlie said sternly. He tried to push him aside but Edward's strength overpowered him. Edward stared at him blankly. Charlie didn't like being defeated in strength, so this added to his annoyance towards Edward. "Move you imbecile!"

"Dad! Don't you dare talk to him about that!" I said horrified.

"I will if I want. All he ever does when he is around is cause trouble. He is NO good for you Bella. Mike Newton however …" he trailed off.

"Dad I would never love Mike Newton."

"You don't love him, it's just a teenage fling. Its stupid and idiotic." With that, Edward stood up, looking more pained than I had ever seen him. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard the water running to wash his hands of my blood. I looked at him and I thought I saw a single tear run down his face. But then again I always saw things that weren't true.

"Oh shut up dad." I said getting up. I swayed a little because of my head, but then I was set on finding Edward. He wasn't in the kitchen, or in the corridor. No doubt he was in his room, because he was way too fast for Charlie to notice him. I passed and ignored Charlie when he tried to take me home. I walked up the stairs, the pain of my head taking full effect. I carefully knocked on his bedroom door and then allowed myself in. He was sitting on the floor with his legs dangling out of his long panel windows. His head was bowed and he was motionless. I walked over to him and sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt him relax a little. He turned around, picked me up and hugged me with as much force as Jacob did.

"Was he right?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I shrieked. Edward jumped and I let go of him. He looked down at me confused. I slapped him. Hard. Accidentally.

"Ow! That actually hurt! You are going to be one strong vampire!" he cried.

"How dare you actually believe him? Why would you do that? You know how much I love you!" I shrieked again. Edward looked at me with a straight face and then burst out laughing.

"I guess I was stupid. And for that slap … you are not getting any kisses for 1 month!" He laughed. "And…" He picked me up and put me on his back suddenly, running and jumping into the woods that was behind his house.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsdddddddddddd!" I screamed as we flew flawlessly through nature.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry guys! The last two chapters have been on my computer for ages! There is no excuse for it, what with GCSE's etc, but I promise, that if you still want it after this chapter, the last one is available.

Alex xx

* * *

Edwards POV

I heard them crunch. I swear to God that I did. She screamed a violent scream, and then fell to the floor limp. I was then immediately snapped out of my stare at Bella on the floor, and looked up at the monster. The ugly, hairy monster. I then looked at Jane, who was laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I said, quietly, still pained by her torture.

"She isn't a vampire." She replied simply.

"So you set THIS on Bella?"

"No. It just happened to be on its way anyway. I just didn't stop it. We said there would be consequences, but I didn't realise that it would mean that there would be ones, but my hands would still be clean." I growled and she chuckled. She then looked at me again and serges of pain went through me.

"But you came here against his orders. You shouldn't be here." I said, after reading her mind. "And if you did, then you would be tortured." She looked worried, as if she had forgotten my powers.

"But you shouldn't be here either. I smelt her when you where at your house. I smelt her blood spill, and that's when I knew that she was still 'alive'. So, yes I came against his wishes, but it was only to serve him. _You _however, went against his wishes by not turning her into one of us. _You_ promised, I, on the other hand simply didn't say yes, but I also didn't say no." I had to admit she was talking sense, but then her head snapped up. She smiled. "I should leave. I don't need to finish a job. But I seem to think that someone called … Victoria," I could feel my heart leap at the sound of her name. I growled. She was still on the loose. "Is on her way. I will let her finish the job. Its easy for her, I have done half of it." She gestured to Bella.

"Don't you dare - " I got up, but not in enough time, she was gone. I growled. "Crap!" My voice echoed in the meadows woods and then I heard a scream.

"BELLA!" I could hear Jacob screaming somewhere from the meadow. He came into vision and stopped dead in front of me. I just stood, and I knew then that what had happened to Bella was a cause of what he had done. I simply couldn't look at her, but I knew I should have. But I didn't want my last vision of Bella to be a dead one.

"Explain." I said in a monotone voice. I then heard what he was saying. The monster was over me still, but I didn't care. "Don't you give me that bull!" I screamed at Jacob. "Tell me why and maybe how Bella was the one that ended up dead in this and it wasn't YOU!" He looked terrified, and for one moment I was quite happy that I had scared him. Bloody hell it had taken a long time.

"Welliwasathomewithmydadandthensomeonedroppedoffclaire-"

"In a slow voice I can understand."

"Someone dropped Claire off, you know the one that Quill imprinted on? Well my dad went to bed and I was stuck, with a baby. I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't shut up. I got angry, changed and …" He grimaced and I raised my eyebrows, beckoning him to continue. "I sort of thought it would be a good idea to put her in a cupboard for an hour. To shut her up. But I forgot … and in the morning …"

I could feel my mouth was open at the sheer horridness of what he had done. He had suffocated a baby, and it was a genuine mistake. He was one dim boy. I wanted to be a dad, once. Before the only person that I could possibly think of to be their perfect, beautiful mother was dead. I was almost glad that I couldn't cry. Because, if I could, there would be none left I would have cried that much.

"When Quill found out, he was livid. The only one that he had imprinted on was dead. And he said that he would pay me back by doing the same to the person that I was in love with." I winced at the word. He couldn't love Bella. I did. More than anything in the world, more than my family. More than the universe. I think I loved Bella too much. She was my precious diamond in a world of water, and I had dropped it and lost it forever. She was my life. And my life was gone. I turned around and then the normal Quill was there. I stared at him. He stared back. I lifted my fist to punch him. To attack him. But then I heard a faint, an oh so faint noise.

"Edward?" Bella wheezed. All of our eyes widened, and me and Quill both looked at each other. Then we both lunged towards the crippled person that was my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

Edward was strange. Like his mood had changed completely on the way here.

"What is the matter?" I touched him, and he flinched. Then he looked at me with wide eyes. He was scared. "What?"

"Shall we go somewhere?" He said suddenly. He jumped up and brought me with him. He kissed me and then hugged me very hard. "Vegas? I have never been there. Is it really sunny there?"

"Edward. What's wrong?" He stopped. He looked at me strangely, as if he was thinking over his answer.

"Nothing."

"Edward." I touched him again warily, but instead of flinching, this time he embraced me and pulled me into a hug.

"I think I hear a very angry voice. And worried one. And one I don't recognise. Coming towards us." I must have let on that I was worried, because he started to put me on his back.

"No. I want to stay here, Edward. I don't want our day ruined anymore by pathetic people who think they can scare us." He sighed as sat down, and I sat on his lap, playing with his fingers. "I do love you – you know that right? My dad is stupid. And it isn't a teenage fling, because if it was, then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be at home like a good girl doing my homework, and obeying my Dads wishes."

"I know that baby." He said, and he played with my hair. It was silent then, but it said a thousand words. How much we cared for each other. He was my best friend, and my boyfriend. We hardly ever argued, and the times with him where the best in my life. Which means that I have a happy life ahead of me. "Bella …" Edward started warily, standing up and holding my hand. "Bella get on my back."

"Why?" I asked. Then I heard a rustling.

"BELLA RUN!" I heard a voice that wasn't Edwards.

"Jacob?"

"RUN! BELLA RUN!" he cried. I automatically did as he said, for some reason ignoring Edward.

"Bella! Come back!" I only heard him distantly now though … as a roaring came worryingly closer.

* * *

Edward

"Edward?" She asked. She saw me and Quill lunge at her. Quill got to her first, but I hit him and Jacob was holding him down.

"Bella? I couldn't smell your blood … that's why I assumed you where dead…and …" I couldn't cry earlier. I just couldn't. That's why I thought that if I could, they would run out. But then I did cry. So much – embarrassingly much actually. Bella was laughing, and I couldn't possibly think of anything funny.

"Why did you think I was dead you goon? I was blatantly – oh." Bella then attempted to lift her arm and she couldn't. She then tried the other, but nothing. Both legs, nothing. All four broken. "Now I can see why you thought that." The pain obviously hit her then, because she winced.

"I've called an ambulance." Jacob piped up, still sitting on Quill, waving his cell at me. I heard farting sounds, and Jacob smirking. Quill was groaning.

"You're disgusting." I aimed at Jacob. "And you're going to pay." I aimed at Quill. Prison wouldn't do anything good to me. I would still be angry. I saw no point in prison. Suddenly, even though Bella was badly hurt the mood was lighter. I had found my diamond in the sea, my little glimmer of hope.

"Quill did this to me?" Bella asked, still weak. I nodded. "And you don't want him to go to prison?" I shook my head. "Damn your hard work. Well, my bones will heal, Carlisle is a whiz. But …" She smiled, a faint smile, through her pain. I was at her side, holding her hand and just looking into her eyes. Glad that I could again. "Living with you for a week wont." She beckoned at Jacob. That will scar him for life it will. Quill can be your slave, for a week. No, make that 6 months."

"That's hardly a harsh punishment!" I disagreed.

"Have you seen his room? Believe me, the times that I was at his when you where away - " Thoughts of those months pained me, and seared through me. My tears had stopped, but the pain was there. I looked away, unable to look at her for what I had done to her. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"I'm sorry for ever doing it in the first place." We regarded each other when we heard distant sirens, trying to find us. I wondered if her falling out of a tree would be a possible lie?

**

"He's a WHAT?" I heard Bella's mum cry from her room. I was stood out side 'getting coffee', listening to Bella explain to her parents about me. We decided that her falling out a tree was ridiculous, and the excuses couldn't keep on coming.

"I knew there was something odd about that boy." Charlie said, disgusted.

"You have to admit he is quite hot." Renee said.

"Mum!" Bella cried.

"Well I can hardly say dashing can I? That is so out at the moment." I heard Bella sigh. I didn't know I was 'hot'. I could hear the desperation in her sigh, so I walked in. Renee and Charlie acted like they didn't know, and edged slowly away from me. "Oh, hello Edward. How are you?" My eyes widened at what she was thinking, and disgusted, I turned to Bella.

"Its at times like this where I wish I couldn't read minds." I whispered in her ear, and she laughed heartily. Charlie, in his mind thought that I had said something like 'It's at times like this where I wish I there were blinds here.' Sure, privacy is a plus, but still, people should listen properly.

"Are you going to get married? Because I think that is necessary. Completely. If you are truly in love," Renee started, and Bella rolled her eyes. Carlisle then walked into the room.

"Doing fine Bella. Everything will be fixed in time. Edward, you need a real drink, so take Bella's key, and I will see you there in 20 minutes. Good day." He left the room, snapping his clipboard shut, as quickly as he had entered. If I thought it was awkward in the room before, I had no idea what it was at this point. It was cringe worthy. Why mention a _real_ drink? At this point, Charlie marched out of the room and Renee had gone to tell Phil everything was alright.

"So not a good idea telling my parents?" Bella whispered.

"Well it saves a conversation later doesn't it?" I said, sitting down, still in shock from my fathers outburst infront of two newly educated humans.

"True. You go take my key. I will be fine."

"No." I said defiantly.

"Yes. You have to drink."

"Yes I do. But I don't need to leave." I got up and walked over to a corner in the room, where I had a bag. "An emergencies bag." I said, putting it on my lap. "2 bottles of frozen mountain lion blood, one fresh. Food for you, and a portable DVD player, with Romeo and Juliet and the CD I made for you. So I don't have to leave until you fall asleep, when I will change, and then get some more blood." Bella was laughing.

"You are well prepared." She said.

"I am indeed. Oh, yeah, and …" I got something else out of my bag, and got down on one knee.

"No! NO!" Bella shouted.

"Why not?" I asked hurt.

"You are proposing to me when I can if you have to at all." She quivered. She was staring at the ring box. "Is it nice?" I nodded. I took it out of its box.

"AA Tanzanite, with baguette diamonds and 36 carat white gold." Bella's mouth was hanging open. She acted like she didn't care about the rock. All she cared about was being with me. But I knew she cared about the rock.

Even if it was only a tiny bit.


End file.
